The field of the invention is picture hanging devices, and the invention relates more particularly to devices of the type which lock the picture to the wall in a secure manner. The invention also relates to a picture straightening device.
It is becoming increasingly more popular to hang paintings in public places such as banks, hotels, offices and the like. With the increasing value of many paintings, theft has become a problem and there is a need for a device which can securely affix a picture to a wall. The device must permit the easy removal of the painting from the walls.
There is also a need for some means for permanently straightening a painting, and this need is particularly accute in public places where the painting may be touched and misaligned many times a day. While most means for securing a picture to a wall includes bolting the picture to the wall in some manner, such means do not permit the ready removal of the painting, and in the event the painting is misaligned when affixed to the wall, this cannot be changed.